According to the prior art of making a ceiling fan, the interconnected circuits and other components of the ceiling fan control circuit are mounted on a circuit board, which is then insulated with the insulating paper before it is housed in a suspension cup of the ceiling fan. The suspension cup is generally provided with a suspension frame, which often limits the size of the space available for accommodating the circuit board. If the circuit board is wrapped very loosely with the insulating paper, the wrapped circuit board can be hardly forced into the suspension cup. On the other hand, if the circuit board is wrapped exceedingly tight with the insulating paper, the insulating paper wrapping the circuit board is often vulnerable to being torn up by the electronic elements of the circuit board in the course of lodging the wrapped circuit board. As a result, the circuit board can not be held securely in the suspension cup of the ceiling fan, thereby bringing about a poor circuit contact.